The song in the woman
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: A new club in town and you will never guess who is singing.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the music and I don't own the show! Thanks**

Sweets walked into the lab, "Ok who wants to go out tonight?"

Angela didn't hesitate, "I'm in!"

Hodgins groaned, "Then I guess I am coming too."

Zach shrugged, "Can I come?"

Angela answered, "Sure Z-man."

Cam answered, "The boss could use some fun!"

Sweets smiled and said, "What about Dr. Brennan?"

Booth walked in, "Yeah where is Bones?"

Angela shrugged but answered, "You are coming with us."

Sweets seemed all too enthused with this new twist, "Ok I found a cool club in Virginia called Hit List."

**Later**

They walk in the club laughing over some private joke. Then they hear a loud voice, "Tonight you are in for a treat, we have Shorty and Ren! Here is Shorty!"

A man who was ironically tall came out, "Ok here we go!"

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

At that the performer's eyes lit up and he pointed to someone in the back of the room, right where the group entered.

"Looked like he was pointing to us," Zach said .

"It did but he wasn't," Hodgins answered.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some sh? (ain't that some sh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a…_

Now the glare small grin at them was unmistakable and when the song ended he pointed straight at Booth.

"Ok he WAS pointing over here," Hodgins said.

Then the music changed and a specific anthropologist came out. "Hi ya'll I'm Ren."

"Is that…." Angela didn't finish because Bones began to sing.

_Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful_

_But suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure from all the pain_

_Feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Words can't bring me down _

_Oh no don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious so consumed in all your doom_

Finally Sweets was able to speak, "Wow, Zach does she always sing here?"

Angela looked up, "You told us about the place!"

Sweets answered, "Zach took me here but she wasn't singing."

The look on Zach's face said he knew.

"Ok well this one goes to Jack, if he ever hears it be warned." Brennan smiled.

"What?" Hodgins said.

_Temperance and Angela were the best of friends_

_All through their high school days_

_Both members of the four H club both active in the FFA_

_Just after graduation Temperance went out looking for a bright new world_

_Angela looked all around this town and all she found was Jack_

_Well it wasn't two weeks after she got married_

_That Angela started getting abused_

_She put dark glasses and long sleeve blouses and make-up to cover a bruise_

_She finally got the nerve to file for divorce and let the law take it from there_

_But Jack walked right through that restraining order_

_And put her in intensive care_

_Right away Temperance flew in from Atlanta_

_On the red eye midnight flight_

_She held Angela's hand and worked out a plan_

_And it didn't take long to decide that Jack had to die!_

The group was lasting too hard to hear the end of the song. Then a reporter stormed on the stage.

"Well next is Traveling Soldier, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Brennan answered.

"When you were young did you meet your _traveling soldier_?" He asked.

"Um not really….. I did fall in love with a soldier, sort of but it was more recent and I hope he isn't going anywhere." She answered oblivious that he was in the room.

"Is she talking about me?" Booth asked.

"No another ex-soldier guy!" Angela answered.

_Two days past eighteen…_

That was all Booth heard because his head was spinning, could she really love him?

The song ended and the final song played.

_[Brennan:]_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Back-up:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_[Brennan:]_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Back-up:]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Brennan:]_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_[Back-up:]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Brennan:]_

_Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Back-up:]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Brennan:]_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Back-up:]_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_[Brennan:]_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_[Back-up:]_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Brennan:]_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Bones!" Booth yelled suddenly.

She saw him and said, "Well that all bye," and ran out as fast as possible.

"I have to go get her," he said running out.

Brennan ran out the back but Booth followed closely.


End file.
